The Terror of Lord Vader
by The Demon Phoenix
Summary: It is a period of Civil War. The Rebel Alliance has suffered their first loss at the hands of the evil tyrant Lord Vader. Hope is dwindling fast. However, two men are ready to strike back for the sake of a dying Republic. Their names are Anakin and ObiWan
1. One

Disclaimer: Guess what? YEP! Anything that you read here in the story that was created by George Lucas and stuff belongs to him. Anything that I made up is, obviously, mine. (Also, this goes for the ENTIRE story, so I'm not going to post this disclaimer up on any other chapters) 

A/N: I came up for the idea of this story while writing Purge, another Star Wars fan fic starring Anakin Skywalker. The Terror Of Lord Vader is a sequel to Purge (even though I posted this one before it) and with this story I just wanted to have lots of fun with everything. I wanted to do things with the different planets and characters that I haven't really seen much before, namely Anakin Skywalker not being Darth Vader and stuff like that. So, anyway, enough of me talking... enjoy!

* * *

_**The Terror Of Lord Vader**_

It was _hot_.

Funny. One would think that after living there for so many years this aspect of life on the dust ball Tatooine would be the first to change for him. A minute or two with him there, however, and it would become painfully obvious that no amount of time on that planet would allow him to get used to the absolute heat of the dune sea.

"Sit down, old friend." A smile that rivaled the warmth of Tatooine shone up at him, a head of graying hair nudged slightly towards a seat near him in the process.

"I'm fine." Anakin Skywalker, former Jedi Master responded solemnly, crossing his robed arms and leaning against the doorway leading out of the hut.

It had been exactly twenty years since he had last been here, on the planet where he had been born some forty-odd standard years ago. He came to Tatooine on his twenty third birthday to visit his mother, Shmi Skywalker. Funny, seeing as though on that day he had to watch her slowly die in front of his eyes…

Life was just one hilarity after another.

"Is everything all right?" The originator of the smile rose to his feet and took a place in the doorway beside Anakin, his eyes peering off into the vast desert that laid before them. "Beautiful isn't it? In a sandy, deserty kind of way."

Anakin turned his gaze over at his old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi and exhaled slightly. The years had always been kind on old Ben, the hairs on his head graying only recently and his eyes still flickering with that youthful energy that always had been a trademark of his.

"I suppose." Anakin finally responded, bringing himself into a full standing position. "I was never one for scenery, anyway."

Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgement, understanding the fact that his old friend would rather find himself admiring the beauty of a finely crafted starship than the beauty of the more organic aspects of life. He honestly couldn't blame him. If Obi-Wan had lost all that Anakin had, he wouldn't care much for landscapes, either

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan cut directly to the chase. "Why have you come here? You know the danger this poses for the both of us, and I daresay it's because you wanted to celebrate your birthday."

The two shared a slight smirk, one that had faded almost too quickly from Anakin's face. The younger Jedi Master broke his gaze from Obi-Wan's and took his time to turn and enter the hut fully, making his way to the table in the center of the room.

"Obi-Wan, you know why I'm here.." He reached down and picked up a random object that lay towards the edge of the table and tinkered with it for a few seconds before putting it down once again. "you've felt it, I'm sure. The nightmares… that feeling in the pit of your stomach…"

Obi-Wan's own smile faded from his face and he too turned inside, taking his time to sit in the same seat he had been in previously. The look of well being that he wore melting away and for the first time since Anakin had arrived on Tatooine Obi-Wan truly looked his age.

"So, it's official then," Ben Kenobi crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at the table in front of him intently. "he knows where we are."

"It _was_ only a matter of time, my master." Anakin crossed his arms, taking his own seat next to Obi-Wan.

An eyebrow was raised towards Anakin when the words 'my master' reached his ears. "Well. We can't obviously stay here, then. We have to do something. Split up again, go farther into the outer rim, anything."

"No. I'm tired of running. You can stay here if you want, but I'm going to Dantooine to join the rebellion." Anakin planted his hands on the blue table and rose to his feet… only to be stopped by Obi-Wan who simply held a hand up in front of him.

"Anakin, use your senses. We are wanted by the Empire! Vader knows of our location, surely he has spies tracking our every move."

_Tpt…_

"Impossible," He moved Obi-Wan's hand out of his way and walked around the table, facing him now. "I made sure that I wasn't followed. They.. If we _are_ being spied on they would have to be very good."

_dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee…_

"And what makes you believe they aren't?" Obi-Wan rose this time and the two Jedi Masters exchanged a curious look across the table.

_dee dee dee dee dee dee deedeedeedeedeedee…_

"If Vader is employing them, I seriously doubt their abilities." Anakin gave Obi-Wan a slight nod which was returned instantly. It was obvious there was more going on here than a simple discussion.

_deedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedee…_

The next few actions happened so fast it made everything else appear to be moving in slow motion. Just as the slightly audible noise reached a certain point outside both Jedi Masters planted a hand on the underside of the table and lifted it, flinging it across the room towards the door way. It soared through the air, random pieces of junk crashing to the floor in the process. Then, something shimmered in the door way.

Something circular and round had reflected the intense sunlight outside as it momentarily entered the hut…

And it had the unmistakable traits of a thermal detonator.

_deedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedee…_

_CLACK._

_deedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeedeeDEEDEEDEEDEED…_

The detonator ricocheted off the cheap furniture and soared back outside. The small metallic ball kicking up a cloud of sand and dust as it slammed into the ground.

"What the?"

_DEEDEEDEE… CLICK_

"It's best we move." Obi-Wan said hurriedly, ducking into the next room. Anakin nodded and promptly followed.

_BOOM._

The explosion rocked the area with it's absolute might, debris, sand and a better part of Obi-Wan's living room were thrown up in the ball of flame and expulsion of shrapnel that covered the area. The flames were so hot that sections of the sandy ground where the detonator landed turned to sheets of _glass _in the process.

When the smoke cleared near minutes later a small group of three soldiers entered what was left of the living room. Clad in dirty, white armor these men appeared barely wounded (not counting the two soldiers that lay sprawled out like door mats in the front of the building and a third that had completely cleared the area and fell off the hill) and raised their standard-issue battle rifles while inspecting the living room. As they passed the darkened room where Obi-Wan and Anakin lay in wait it became apparent that these men were, in fact, storm troopers.

"You were saying?" Obi-Wan whispered, giving Anakin an 'I told you so' look.

"Be quiet." Anakin snapped back, this caused one of the troopers to turn in their direction.. But after a moment or two of silence the trooper shook his head, turned and made his way to the center of the room where the other two stood.

"Sir. There are no sign of any bodies." One of the three said in a deep, almost synthetic sounding voice.

"Look for them." The flash of a green colored cloak, matted with sand and miscellaneous dirt caught Obi-Wan's eyes as a fourth man stepped onto old Ben's threshold. When the emergence of a similar-colored armor and a green and red helmet came into view Obi-Wan knew at once who the fourth one, the obvious leader, had been. "Leave no stone unturned."

"Boba Fett." The older Jedi Master whispered at once, rising to his feet in the darkness.

"Who?" Anakin followed Obi-Wan's lead, his durasteel hand brushing up against something hanging from his belt.

"You could say an old friend…" Obi-Wan reached for his belt, unlatching the cylindrical hilt of a lightsaber. "or an enemy."

"On my count." Obi-Wan lifted the hilt of his lightsaber, Anakin did the same.

"One…"

Before either man could decide, the decision had been made for them. Together they would fight as Jedi, as best friends, as _brothers_ one more time.

"Two…"

Here, for the first time in ten years their blades would be drawn and the beginning of the end would be set into motion. And it would all begin on..

"THREE!" Obi-Wan shouted, two blades the color of Naboo's perfect blue sky cut through the darkness simultaneously as the two robed figures of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi rushed into the living room to meet the spies head on..

The time for waiting was over, and the time for action was _now_…

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	2. Two

A/N: This chapter introduces Lord Vader! Yay. Anyway, I really don't have that much to say except: If you like this story, review it! Hell, if you hate it review it! Tell me what you think of the story and what I can fix and what not. Constructive criticism is certainly welcome, as is any suggestions on the story. Anyway, lets begin!

* * *

_The Terror Of Lord Vader_

Two

Space.

A silent, cold, dead void of near nothingness that existed just outside the atmosphere of all the galaxy's planets. This void stretched far out into infinity, an infinity that was punctured only now and again by the occasional planet or moon… or something else.

Something the pale color of _death_. This something was cold, inorganic and stretched almost as far as the eye could see and resembled that of a primitive spearhead, lolling through the blackness of space almost as if in slow motion.

This something's name was the _Executor_, the flagship Super Star Destroyer of Lord Vader and it was heading straight for the planet below, Coruscant.

* * *

"Lord Vader." An intimidated voice echoed against the contrasting black and gray walls of the _Executor's _interior, reaching the synthetic audio receptors built into the other's helmet. 

There was a moment of silence, cut short by the mechanical respirator breathing that carried an eerie tone throughout the area. Soon, those black eyes of the helmet turned to fall upon the man who had spoken. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant's words seemed choked at first, but then came in steady reply. "L-Lord Vader, we have received word from Tatooine."

"What is the news?" Vader bellowed, powerful arms crossed in front of his chest, just above the control unit that monitored his life support.

"Sir, Commander Fett has confirmed Obi-Wan to be on Tatooine."

"Good. Very good, Lieutenant." Vader's gaze slowly turned to face the large window that overlooked the strangely metallic-appearing surface of Coruscant.

"That is not all, Lord Vader." The lieutenant looked up to the towering Vader much like a child looks up to it's parent.

Vader's eyes turned slowly back towards the lieutenant, he did not say a word.

"Fett has also confirmed Anakin Skywalker to be with Kenobi as well, sir."

A long moment of silence, Lord Vader and the lieutenant stood with their gazes locked for what seemed like an eternity before Vader quickly turned back towards Coruscant. "Halt our approach on Coruscant. Reroute course to Tatooine on the double."

"But sir." The lieutenant took a slight step backwards.

"You will do as I say, lieutenant, or face the same fate as your predecessor."

"Y-Yes sir." The man gulped, turned, and left Vader's sight.

Once Vader was alone he returned to his previous stance in front of the window. His towering presence faltering only for a barely-noticeable second as the thought of the two Jedi Masters crossed his mind…

* * *

_VRR! VTZ!_

It took only a split second after Anakin and Obi-Wan burst out of the darkness of the next room to take out two of the three storm troopers. The troopers cut literally in half by two half-circle waves of blue.

"Ah.." The third, who had been standing roughly a foot away from the first two storm troopers, flinched at the sudden, violent onslaught brought on by the previously hidden Jedi. Flashes of blue light and brown robes filling him with absolute dread.

Sneering at the third soldier's fear, Anakin twirled his saber once, stepped over the body of the third's fallen comrade and was almost instantly on him. He then brought his shimmering blue blade up in a faux attempt at hitting him…

"Ah!" The clatter of the soldier's blaster rifle echoed in the relative silence in the area as he turned on his heel to run--

Only to collide right into the cold, sharp steel of a battle knife.

"Wh..a..?" The third groaned, the cold heat of a death blow filling his senses. He looked up sluggishly, the image of a green and red helmet coming into view.

"T-team leader?"

"Cowards die like the dogs they are." Boba Fett said with the cold efficiency of a droid, not even giving the man the curtsey of looking at him as he shoved the last storm trooper to the ground in a heap.

_Thump._

Upon seeing this display Obi-Wan shook his head, gave his blade a twirl of it's own and repositioned his stance along side Anakin's. "You should have let him go, Boba."

"Kenobi." Boba Fett nonchalantly grabbed a handful of his own cloak and used it to wipe the blood off the knife. "Your Jedi ways failed to help me fifteen years ago. I doubt I'll be listening to them _now._"

Obi-Wan titled his head with the flash of a small, sad smile. "Your loss."

The three wasted no time as they all burst into simultaneous movement. As Anakin and Obi-Wan moved as one, turning to flank Boba Fett on either side; Fett withdrew his knife, unholstered his blaster pistol and made an unprecedented drop to the floor.

At the time the two Jedi made a dual-sweep with their sabers at the area where Boba Fett had been standing a second earlier. Now, however, he was on the floor and already rolling on his back to fire a bolt of heated plasma-- aimed right at Anakin's face.

Without even flinching Anakin spun his blade and deflected the bolt away from him. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan took the opportunity to make a slash at Fett's legs, an attack that proved futile as the ex-bounty hunter drew a grappling hook from his belt and fired a line at the far wall. Pressing a button on the side, the line retracted-- and pulled Fett away from the two Jedi.

"He's rather fast." Anakin said, shifting his footing to face Fett, who was already back on his feet.

"Not fast, Anakin… resourceful." Obi-Wan corrected him, and the two charged towards Fett again.

Both blades raised, the two Jedi lunged at Fett. Their weapons came down with full force and struck--

Nothing.

When they came close enough Boba Fett leaped back onto the wall he was facing away from and literally sprung off of it, landing in a full frontal flip behind Anakin and Obi-Wan, who's blades missed entirely and instead made two rather long cuts in the living room wall.

Making a half circle turn towards Kenobi, Boba Fett lashed out with the butt of his pistol. The handle striking the knuckles of old Ben with enough force to break them. Yelping, the blade fell from Obi-Wan's grasp--

And landed in the palm of Fett's free hand.

Obi-Wan's choice to favor his wound for that split second afterward proved to be a mistake, Boba Fett stepping behind the old master and brutally slammed him into the wall with his shoulder. Ben was down for the time being, allowing Fett to face the other Jedi one-on-one. "Pitiful old man."

Anakin spun at once and came down with all his might on Fett, blue blade crossing blue blade as Fett had to use all his strength to stop Anakin from cutting him in half. However, this made Anakin open for another attack… and with his blade already engaged it would be impossible for him to block a _second _blaster bolt.

While fending off Anakin's blade, Fett slowly raised his blaster, aimed at Anakin's face… and fired.

The bolt, however, didn't hit his target.

Apparently Jedi's didn't need their lightsaber to block blaster bolts.

Boba Fett learned this lesson too late, the scarlet bolt bouncing off of Anakin's invisible force power at once and went right for Boba Fett's helmet.

_CRRAACCK._

The super heated plasma penetrated the visor of his helmet and struck his right eye. Needles to say, it hurt.

"Agh!" Boba Fett shouted, his right eye completely destroyed from the bolt. Taking advantage of the distraction, Anakin wasted no time in bringing his saber down, full force, on Fett. The strength of Anakin and the distraction of his pain forced Fett to relinquish his footing, stumbling completely backwards as Obi-Wan's lightsaber hilt hit the ground.

Boba Fett fell back, and would have hit the ground, but instead landed in the grasp of the fully recovered Obi-Wan, who had recently gotten to his feet. Obi-Wan's arm snaked around Fett's neck at once and held him at bay in a choke-hold of sorts. "Who's pitiful?"

In desperation, Boba Fett reached down to his belt and pulled the pin off a smoke bomb. Within seconds a noxious cloud of dark purple spewed out. Utilizing the slight distraction, Fett slammed his elbow into Obi-Wan's abdomen two times, until the grip on his neck was relinquished. Obi-Wan sunk to his knees, coughing and gasping for air as Fett made a run for it.

In a brief moment he ran out of room to run, already reaching the edge of the hill Obi-Wan's hut was situation on. This didn't stop him, however as he promptly leaped off the side and disappeared from sight.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" Anakin extinguished his blade and dropped to one knee, swatting at the cloud of smoke all the while.

"I'm alright, Anakin. I'm alright.." Obi-Wan waved his hand and coughed slightly still in the quickly fading smoke.

"We need to do something about this." Anakin helped Obi-Wan to his feet, who promptly moved to retrieve his lost lightsaber. "He'll tell Vader what he knows."

"He's heading in the direction of Mos Eisley." Obi-Wan said, shaking his head at the absolute mess that had become his living room in the last ten minutes.

"Well, I can't hear the sounds of an engine, he must be traveling on foot." Anakin clipped the hilt back on his belt. "We can take my vehicle. We'll head him off."

"Let's just hope he doesn't have reinforcements." Obi-Wan exchanged a friendly smile with Anakin, still favoring those bruised knuckles of his slightly.

* * *

He leapt, and had just remembered how _far_ down the ground was. No matter, he had survived worse falls. 

_Thunk!_

His body hit the side of the hill, bits of rock, dirt and sand rushing up to meet him as he shielded his eye from the debris. He slid down the hill with great speed until the clack of his boots against stable footing told him he had reached the ground.

"Oomph." Fett bellowed as he rolled from the impact, going from a semi-standing position to flat on his back.

Pushing off from the ground, Fett landed on his feet and dropped to one knee. The ex-bounty hunter took the time to raise his right arm to face level where he clicked on the wrist communicator he wore.

"Lord Vader. Lord Vader, come in. This is Commander Fett. Can you read me?"

A brief silence was followed up by a sizzling crack of static on the other end of the communicator. A second later a blue hologram of Lord Vader popped up half an inch above his wrist.

The tiny Lord crossed his arms across his chest, his mechanical breathing eerie even over a communicator. "What is your status, Commander?"

"My Lord." Commander Fett bowed his head for a moment before speaking. "Kenobi and Skywalker managed to get the upper hand. They ambushed us. I am the only survivor."

The blue hologram stood there for a short while before responding. "And?"

"My lord. I need reinforcements for the time being." Boba Fett said rather hastily.

He could feel the hologram's tiny black eyes boring into his skull. It was unnerving, really. "Head to Mos Eisley, Commander. I have already set a course for Tatooine, I shall be there momentarily. If Skywalker and Kenobi attempt to flee _stop them_."

"Y-yes my lord." Fett nodded his head, the blue hologram fading from sight. "Commander Fett out."

When it was gone Fett clicked the communicator shut and rose to his feet. Above him he could hear the roar of a land speeder getting ready to take off.

How he pitied the fools and what they were about to face…

* * *

To Be Continued… 

Next Chapter: Things get interesting as Skywalker, Kenobi, Lord Vader and Boba Fett all clash in the midst of Mos Eisley. Will the Jedi both survive? Will they escape his clutches? What relation does Fett have with Obi-Wan? And will anyone else show up? Find out in Chapter Three!


End file.
